10 Hourse of Extra Work So Worth It
by twirltheflag
Summary: Drabble Story with Komui Lee.


10 Extra Hours of Work. Totally Worth It (Komui Lee Drabble)

Finally. After ten hours of checking the records, flipping though pages, & stacking, I finally had all my office work organized. Yeah, everyone else was getting to go to bed while I had to stay up late, but now, maybe I'll have a weekend off.

"You sure you're going to be okay, Connie?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Two cups of coffee and I'm up all night."

"Alright, but don't hurt yourself."

I laughed and said, "Understood."

And Reaver was gone. I was all alone in our ginormous library… and it was strangely hot in there.

I stood up & took off my lab coat. I know it's unprofessional, but it was freakin' hot.

I continued on with my work by myself. I heard some russling papers, but I didn't pay attention; besides, everything was in stacks that were about to tip over at any time so hearing russling papers was not something new.

Suddenly, a hand was on my left shoulder.

I looked up to see Komui Lee, smiling down at me.

I smiled back. "Hey, chief."

"Geeze, is it hot in here." He removed his coat.

"Tell me about it."

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I should, but if I get this done, I can sleep all weekend."

I stood up to grab some books when Komui said, "Well, you know, I know how you can get done with the work faster."

"Tell me you didn't make another robot."

Komui smirked & said, "No. I've come up with a better, more productive way to get the job done much faster."

I smiled. "Okay, lay it on me."

"Actually, I think it's more appropriate to say that you lay on it."

I was thoroughly confused. "What do you mean?"

He slipped his glasses off & set them on an empty shelf. His smirk widen.

Then, he swung his arm across my table, throwing all my neatly ordered stacks to the ground.

I was about to yell at him for it when he grabbed my left hand & pulled me close. Then, hanging onto my wrists, he turned and lowered me until I was lying on the table. He crawled right on top of me while still keeping his hand shackles around my wrists. My glasses fell off my face and onto the floor as he pulled me.

This was so unlike him. I thought he didn't even notice me.

"Um, Komui… are you okay?"

"Oh, believe me, I'm more than okay."

He pushed me, as well as himself, further onto the table.

"You're not acting like yourself."

"How can one act normal when he's intoxicated by such a woman."

This made me stop; no had ever really called me a woman. I mean, yes I'm a girl, but no one ever really saw me as alluring or, as Komui says it, intoxicating. I searched his eyes, for some hint of a lie. But all I saw was truth.

I, lightly, closed my eyes, waiting.

His soft lips met mine. The kiss was so sweet but also a little commanding. It was so incredible. It soon became a full on make-out session. Eventually, he let go of my wrists & just laid his hands on my hips. My hands slid over his shoulders. My right arm wrapped around his neck while my left fingers slid and twisted through his violet hair. I ripped his hat off his hair & threw some where.

Finally, he broke the kiss & trailed butterfly kiss down my neck until he found my soft spot. I could help but let out a moan.

"Mm… MI hope… that your mnot bitter about mmmme mruining your hard work."

"*sigh* Well… it'll be… ten hours… of extra work… but… this is ssssooooo worth it."

I felt him smirk against my neck & a little smile came to my face too.

I don't know how long it was, but he stopped kissing my neck after a while. He crawled off of me, grabbed my hands & helped me sit up on the table. My fingers laced around my left leg as we just stared & smiled at each other. And then, his smile was gone.

"What's wrong?"

His finger traced the place on my neck that he was just kissing.

"I wounder how that mark will look to everyone."

"If I need to, I have some scarves that can cover it up."

"I think that'd be best… It's not that I don't want people to know about us."

He placed his hands on either side of my face. "I just it to be us for as long as possible."

I smiled. "Agreed."

He gave me one more long, passionate kiss.

Then he said, "I'm going to go get us some more coffee and then I'm coming back to help you."

"Don't be gone too long. I'll start to miss you."

He smiled and winked at me. Then, he was gone.

I rested my head on my knee, closed my eyes & smiled.

Then, I realized, again, how hot it was. I went over to the heating dial & say that it was on 75 degrees. We always kept it at 65. I smiled.

'Komui, you sly dog.'

With all the make-out sessions we had that night, we didn't get much work done.


End file.
